How Soubi Lost His Ears
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: pretty self-explanatory: soubi loses his ears before he meets seimei . yaoi shota . soubi-ritsu. mini-spoilers. oneshot. also, i later discovered soubi was older than i portrayed him here, but bear with me because i don't feel like editing it.


Hey

**Hey. I was reading Loveless, and I just couldn't help it. So here's my story on how Soubi lost his ears.**

**Warning: yaoi, aka, boy sex; shouta, aka, pedophilia; spoilers, aka…spoilers.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

HOW SOUBI LOST HIS EARS

_Dingdingdingding!_

The school bell rang, signifying that classes were over for the day. Soubi gathered his books and prepared to leave, but a voice distracted him.

"Soubi, wait, please." It was his sensei, Ritsu, calling him to the desk up front.

Soubi approached the desk. "Yes, Sensei?" Ristu held up a finger, signaling Soubi to wait, and went to the solid wood door. He closed it and locked it, then returned to Soubi, standing beside him.

"Sensei…what are you doing?" Soubi's ears flattened in suspicion, and rightfully so, for Ritsu came close to the younger boy, still so underage. He placed a hand on Sou-chan's cheek and leaned in, placing a kiss on the boy's soft lips.

When they broke, Soubi blinked in shock. Ritsu placed Soubi's books on the desk, and pulled him close, whispering in his ear:

"I will make you mine. Do not resist."

From there, it all happened so fast.

Ritsu captured Soubi's lips in a kiss again, this time more urgent, more serious. His hands held Soubi's behind his back until he was sure the younger would obey. When released, Soubi paused a moment, then wrapped his arms around Ritsu's far-away neck.

This encouraged the older man, the one with the shouta complex, and he slid one hand up the boy's shirt, pinching one of the nipples teasingly, causing a moan.

Ristu's tongue licked the younger's bottom lip, asking entrance. It entered and played around and danced with the adolescent tongue, so inexperienced.

They broke for air, and sensei peeled his student's shirt off, flinging it on the floor. Ritsu knelt on the floor to be level with his pupil, and now lover, and kissed his chest, sucking and biting his nipples and running hands over the boy's toned abs. Little moans escaped the minor, but Ritsu was not satisfied; he wanted more, wanted the boy to scream.

Ritsu cupped the erection, rather large for the kid's age, and began to undo the little jeans with his free hand. Soubi groaned in frustration and pleasure, obviously wanting more, and Ritsu was happy to oblige.

Off went the pants, to pool around Soubi's ankles on the floor, followed by his boxers, black silk with purple butterflies. Ritsu poked Soubi's tip with his finger, teasing, then touched his lips there. Soubi was getting louder and more pleasing to the ear with Ritsu's every action.

With a flick of the tongue, the young boy began to go over the edge. He leaned against the desk and gripped it for support. Suddenly, his whole length was inside his teacher's mouth, being tortured and pleasured simultaneously.

Ritsu liked this feeling, controlling his favourite student so. He licked the boy's shaft, swirled his tongue, massaged the sack, earning rewarding cries and moans. Man, what a wild and talented tongue!!

But he stopped just short of Soubi's release—he wanted to hear a plea.

"Nn…Sensei…more…keep on! Don't stop!"

Ritsu looked into his student's eyes, daring him. "Beg me. Say my name. Scream it."

"Please! Please, Ritsu-sensei!" RItsu complied and sidled one lubed finger into the boy's opening, stretching the virgin flesh. A grunt of pain escaped the boy's lips unwillingly, but Ritsu kept on. Two fingers, three.

He stood up, fast, and ripped off his own pants. Out came the fingers, replaced by something much larger. Ritsu was _big_. Thank god for lube.

It hurt like hell, but Soubi gritted his teeth, and soon adjusted, loving the feeling of his favourite adult's length inside of him. In and out, again and again, grinding harder, faster.

"Nn…sens…ei! I'm gonna…!"

With one last, hard thrust by the elder, the young blond climaxed, spilling white fluid everywhere—on Ritsu-sensei's desk, Soubi's shaft and stomach, the floor. What a clean-up job that would be. For someone so small, Soubi had a _lot_ of sperm.

Ritsu gave a few more thrusts until he himself came, and was satisfied.

Ritsu pulled out, letting Soubi's virgin body—well, not anymore—rest. The teacher held his student close and whispered on the shell of his ear:

"I own you now, Sou-chan. You are mine."

Soubi could only nod before his spent body fell asleep.

xXx

When Soubi awoke, he was dressed and lying on the wooden desk. Ritsu was cleaning up their mess. Soubi sat up and Ritsu came closer. He petted the boy's head, where cat ears used to be.

"No more childish ears, Soubi. You're an adult now."

"I don't mind, Sensei."

With that, the boy was sent back to his room to rest.

xXx

Next morning, Nagisa-sensei saw Soubi and had a meltdown, yelling at Ritsu. It was actually pretty comical.

And thus, Soubi lost his ears.

**How'd you like it? I hope it was good; I don't think I'm very good at lemons, especially yaoi. I wish I were better. But, oh well!**

**Please tell me what you think and give me tips! Flames accepted!**

**-Forbala-**


End file.
